ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Riding Hood (Canon Tale)
Red Riding Hood is a European tale first published by Charles Perrault but with versions which originate from several different countries. French peasants in the tenth century told it, while Italians in the fourteenth century knew it as La Finta Nonna (The False Grandmother). The story may have even originated from the Oriental tale, Grandaunt Tiger. The antagonist, though sometimes a wolf, has also been seen as a bzou (or werewolf) in some versions of the tale. Once Upon a Nightmare sought to adapt this tale in a new way. Many sources use the 'Red Riding Hood is truly the wolf' twist, so instead a page was taken from the television show Buffy the Vampire Slayer. ''Red Riding Hood became one in a line of supernatural fighters given powers to fight and kill the monsters known as Lycans. The wolf was also embraced as a werewolf on Once Upon a Nightmare, cursed by the now deceased former goddess of the hunt, Ceren. His curse became something he could spread to others, founding an entire society of lycans based upon embracing sin in its many forms. Canon Tale One of the most well known legends in all of Ga'leah is that of the Red Riding Hood. As the bards tell it, many generations ago, a pack of Lycans decimated a small village, leaving behind only a young woman who had hidden during the attack. She entreated the Huntress for a way to enact vengeance upon them. Her prayers answered, she was gifted with enhanced strength and speed and tasked with destroying evil creatures throughout the four kingdoms. Most often called to her vocation as a young woman, Red Riding Hood was actually a title handed down from mother to daughter throughout the ages. The name came from the practice of soaking her hooded cloak in the blood of her fresh kills, thus refreshing it's vivid, blood red color. It was well known that the Lycans were Red Riding Hood's greatest enemy, and that most packs had a special bounty set aside for her head. Some would even go so far as to offer rewards to Lycans who were able to kill her friends and family in a way to get to Red. As the Walking Starvation began to spread and the four kingdoms fell into turmoil, the legend was proven real. Red Riding Hood arrived in Caerleon to offer her skills to the new High Queen...but she brought with her a whole host of troubles of her own making. In a bid for power, the Big Bad Wolf brought about the death of the Huntress, goddess of the Hunt, and through dark magics was able to bestow her powers upon one who had once been her devout follower. Now, it is the Hunstman who lords of the animals of Ga'leah and the fate of the Riding Hood line is as yet unknown. Canon Characters * 'Envy Alpha' (The Huntsman)'-''' Once a skilled hunter and follower of the Huntress, Envy is the heartless alpha who has recently attained godhood after the death of Ceren by the Big Bad Wolf. * Gluttony Alpha (Reuben Zesiro)' - '''A cannibalistic monster long before being sired, the curse which bound him to his sister metaphysically caused him to share his curse with her, making her Alpha of Sloth. -Deceased- * 'Greed Alpha (Alys Reed) '- '''Short one sentence description. * 'Lust Alpha (Aubrey Valentine)' - '''Short one sentence description. * 'Pride Alpha (Zoraida Kazarian)- The Big Bad Wolf's first sired, Pride was slain by Envy and Greed when she attempted to take the Big Bad's place in his time in the Tomb of the Forgotten King -Deceased- * 'Red Riding Hood - '''Short one sentence description. * 'Sloth Alpha (Petra Zesiro) - 'Gluttony's weaker twin sister, she was sired at the same time Gluttony was by way of the curse which metaphysically bound them. -Deceased- * 'The Big Bad Wolf - 'Short one sentence description. * '''The Grandmother - '''A former Red Riding Hood who was turned into a Reaper by Eunoia upon her death. * '''The Wood Cutter - '''Short one sentence description. * 'Wrath Alpha ('''Gregor Heidrich)- Short one sentence description. -Deceased- Original Characters * 'Brynja -' Short one sentence description. * 'Corbin Forde - '''Short one sentence description. * 'Ethan Rainecourt - Short one sentence description. * Gustavo Martinez - Former omega of lust, turned pirate aboard The Infinity. * [[Hannelore Hawthorne|'Hannelore Hawthorne']] - Envy Pack Member; Acts more like a human than a lycan. * Larentia Lykaios - 'Short one sentence description. * 'Odessa Fiore - '''Short one sentence description. Plotlines things currently going on in the tale??? idk or updates since the canon tale was written * Plotlines inherent to only a few characters should be bulleted, those that involve the whole tale can go in paragraph form above. Related Stories * ''The Pantheon -'' Ceren the Huntress, former goddess of the hunt, cursed the Big Bad Wolf and thereby indirectly created the Lycans. When the Lycans proved bloodthirsty and threatening to mankind, she in turn created the Red Riding Hood from the female members of a particular family line. Ceren was later killed by the Big Bad Wolf and his Envy Alpha, The Hunstman, was made into the new god of the hunt. * ''King Arthur - '''''Red Riding Hood swore to help Caerleon fight the encroaching zombie hordes and the Blight which spawns them.